that CCS fanfic
by ShiningStarr
Summary: Sakura K. and Syaoran L. were destined to be together, right? Well, if two people who are soulmates are seperated, can someone else intervene in their destiny? READIE READ PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**_- - -MAJESTIC TRUMPETS SOUNDING- - -  
_**This is my BRAND NEW story! For all of you who read 'a CCS fanfic', this is the other story I was talking about! Haha. I haven't finished this one, like I had with a CCS ff, but there are quite a few chapters already written and it will be keeping you busy for quite some time.

So anyways, for all you new readers...I hope you enjoy my story, and please remember to **keep an open mind**.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS, but I own this plot. If you steal it, you shall die..._**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello and Goodbye 

It had been about a month since Sakura Kinomoto had jumped into Li Syaoran's arms in the tower. She had sealed the final card. The balance had been restored, in the world of the cards anyways.

Sakura had thought that he had lost his love for her, but he had somehow remembered it. She hadn't really cared how, just as long as he remembered it.

She had held him so tightly, and he held her the same way. She had finally told him that she loved him. He had finally gotten the three words out of her that he had wanted most to hear her say, "I love you!" What made it even better was they way she had said it. She had yelled it at the top of her lungs as she ran to him.

Soon after (the next day) Syaoran had gone to Sakura's father and asked permission to "court her". Her father happily consented, while her older brother Touya just about had an aneurism and attacked him.

However, soon after, Li Syaoran had received the news that he would have to return to Hong Kong.

* * *

"Li, I need to speak with you." His mother came into his room one day, interrupting his studies, even though it was in the middle of summer. 

"Yes mother," he replied, closing his book and standing up. He walked over to her standing straight and tall. "Come and walk with me outside." She said as gracefully as a dove could fly.

He walked a few steps behind her, silently.

After they were a ways outside, his mother began, "Li, you have to go to Hong Kong." She said firmly. "What? Why?" he said suddenly exasperated.

She gave him a small glare, he knew he was being out of line; however, he didn't really care. "You need to go to Hong Kong to begin your training in order to become leader of the Li Clan." She said turning around to face him.

"Mother! I can't! Does it have to be now? Sakura and I-!" he started. "I know Li, but the Elders think you are ready. They know about how you helped save Sakura. They think you are of the proper age to begin your training." She said quite calmly, but with a fire burning in her eyes.

"How long do I have until I have to go?" he asked looking at the gravel underneath his feet, wishing it would just pull him under.

"One month." She said turning back around and resumed walking.

"One month?" he started again as he jogged to catch back up to her.

"Do not talk back to me Syaoran Li! If not for me, you would be leaving in a week!" she said sharply. "I had to persuade them very hard to let you stay this long! You should be thanking me right now! Not arguing." She said calmly again. "I'm sorry mother, thank you!" he bowed low to her.

* * *

Syaoran spent as much time as he possibly could with Sakura. He never told her that he had to leave while they were together. She had found out only the night before that he was to leave. 

"Sakura, I need to talk to you, seriously." He said trying to get her to settle down.

"What is it Syaoran?" she said sitting down beside him, a semi-worried look on her face.

"I'm afraid I have to go to Hong Kong tomorrow." He said standing up. He couldn't bear to see the look on her face.

"Oh, well, you'll be back pretty soon though, right? You haven't gone there since you came back!" she smiled, grabbing his hand.

"No!" he said letting go and walking a little further away before turning around and walking back to sit down. "I…The Elders have decided that I'm ready to begin my training to become the head of the Li-Clan. I might be in Hong Kong for at least 5 years before I can come back." He said, looking at the carpet, just so he didn't have to look at the hurt expression on her face.

"Syaoran I-...no! You can't leave!" she cried, standing up in front of him. "You've only just returned and now you have to leave?"

"Sakura, please!-" he tried to comfort her.

"No! You can't leave! I finally told you how I truly feel about you and now you're leaving me again!" she started to cry.

"Please Sakura, don't cry! You don't know how hard it is for me as well." He tried to hold her hands, but she withdrew sharply and sat down on the couch as she began to cry. He sat down softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Syaoran you can't leave, you just can't!" she cried into his chest.

"I don't want to leave either. I just want to stay here and be with you." He said softly, leaning his head onto hers.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and cried into him. He held her for at least half an hour before she finally realized that crying would do her no good. Tears wouldn't make him stay; it would only make it harder for him to leave and for her to let him go. "What time do you have to leave tomorrow?" she asked wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"I have to leave at 5 o'clock." He said solemnly.

"I only get one more day with you then…" she smirked sadly and looked down at the floor. "Can we just sit here together Syaoran? I want to hold you for as long as I can before you have to leave me." She said looking up at him.

"Only for you my beautiful cherry blossom." He pulled her to him and they held each other for hours until they fell asleep.

"BAKA! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Touya screamed as he pulled Syaoran off of the couch by the front of his shirt.

"Touya let him go!" Sakura commanded with an older sounding voice. Her aura was pulsing, and had he still had his gift, he would've felt it. Syaoran could however, and he was just worried for Touya.

"What?" he barked back at her.

"I said let him go! Why do you always have to break up my life just because it makes you angry?" she shouted as she took a few steps forward.

Touya looked at her in astonishment, and let Syaoran drop to the ground, rather than setting him down, "Syaoran has to leave tomorrow! All right? He has to go back to Hong Kong!" she said, her voice trembling as she tried to hold back tears. "He has to leave and he has no choice in it. I won't be able to see him for at least 5 years Touya!" The tears ran down her face again.

Touya looked at his baby sister with a softer expression, "Sakura, I-" he started.

She didn't care what he had to say, nothing would make this go away. She ran up the stairs and into her room where she locked the door. She looked out her window and went over to it and opened it. She pulled herself out with a little bit of difficulty.

Syaoran followed after her, but only got as far as the locked door. "Sakura! Sakura please let me in!" Syaoran knocked on her door.

Her father opened his door and looked down the hall to see what was happening, "Li? Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Move over…" Touya went in front of Syaoran and proceeded to pick her lock.

"Where did you learn how to pick a lock?" Syaoran asked, not really surprised.

"Around…" Touya said as he stood up and opened the door.

The three of them walked in, "She's on the roof…" Touya said starting to go through the window himself. "Touya, why don't you let Li go?" Mr. Kinomoto more along the lines commanded, instead of asking.

"Fine…" he grumbled as Syaoran climbed up to the roof.

* * *

Syaoran looked around the roof, but he didn't see her; however, he heard her crying elsewhere. He got up and jumped up to the top of the roof. She had gone on top of another window. 

"Sakura, come inside...please?" he said sitting down beside her.

"I don't want to. There's nothing for me to go in there for. Once I go in, you'll probably have to leave and I won't be able to see you until tomorrow." She said somewhat steadily. She sniffed and wiped some tears away again.

"Sakura, you shouldn't cry so much, it doesn't suit someone as yourself." He said kindly as he put an arm lightly around her shoulders.

"And what sort of person am I?" she smiled in her eyes.

"You are too beautiful to cry this much. Do you think crying makes me feel any better about leaving?" he tried to fake a smile.

"No…I just can't stand the fact that you are leaving me again!" her voice broke.

She covered her mouth, to stop the sobs from coming out. She just hoped she could stop crying for him.

"Sakura, how often do you look at the stars?" Syaoran asked looking up at the sky. It was a little bit past twilight.

"Hoe?" she asked confused.

"Do you look at the stars often?" he repeated, lying back on the roof.

"I-…Not too often. I don't ever find a reason to." She said turning to look at him.She was trying to memorize every detail of his beautiful face.

"You really should Sakura. Whenever I feel like life is terrible, or when I just need even a moment to have a break, I look at the stars." He said putting his hands behind his head.

She looked up at the stars, down at him, and then lay down on her side, looking at him. "They are very beautiful." She smiled, noticing how peaceful they actually were.

"Sakura, after I leave, whenever you miss me, if the stars are visible, look at this one." He pointed out a fiercely burning star in the East, "Look at that star and remember me. I want you to remember this past month we've spent together and how much we've enjoyed every moment of it. I want you to remember how much you and I love each other." He looked into the depths of her emerald green eyes, as she looked sweetly back into his.

"Oh Syaoran I will! I will!" she promised as they embraced each other with the deepest passions inside them. They could feel these passions beating deep within their chests. This feeling tightened their chests, making it seem more difficult to breathe. But they were with each other.

* * *

The next day when they were at the train station, Sakura didn't shed a single tear when Syaoran was there. She simply had a harsh sadness deep within her eyes. He had the same look, but he had a glimmer of hope behind his. "Sakura, you remember how you felt last night? When we were holding each other under the stars? Do you remember all of that passion and love that you felt?" he asked taking her hands and gazing again, deep into her eyes. 

"How could I forget?" she asked breathlessly.

"Would you feel that same way when-"

"Syaoran, I will always feel that for you. I'll wait as long as it takes." She started.

"I need you to promise me that when I return, and I will," he gripped her hands tightly, "I need to you swear to me that you will be waiting for me when I come back home to you."

"Syaoran, I swear it to you! I will wait as long as it takes!" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I love you Sakura Kinomoto." He said, his voice sounding more mature and lower. He pulled her close and tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

Her heart felt like it was beating like a strong African drum. She was up and beyond cloud 9. She kissed him back with such intensity, that for a moment, time just seemed to stop. But as cruel as a world is, the time that seemed to stop was made up by time seeming to go faster.

The memory of him leaving was so vague to her, and yet every detail was burned into her mind. He took in a small breath as they parted. He turned half way away from her and walked to the train.

"Syaoran I love you!" she called out to him as the train started pulling away away.

"I love you Sakura!" he said as a few tears formed in his eyes. "Wait for me!" he yelled as the train speeded away.

"I will!" she cried back, "I'll wait for you!" she cried as the train sped away and out of sight. "I'll wait for you…" she repeated as she stood there, waiting until the station had quieted to let any tear come out of her eye.

"I'll wait for you…" she said as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

* * *

ALL RIGHT! First chapter, there ya go! This was kind of a background chapter...just to give you a feel of things that happened. The next chapter is a few years forward, but had I just gone straight to that and skipped this, you all would have been completely lost and confused on some parts. I was doing you a favor! lol. 

So, I hope you like it. When you review, **_which you will_**, please tell me what you thought (seriously) and don't just be like..  
OMG THAT WAS LIKE SOOOO AMAZING! I want your honest opinion...unless...that really is your opinion...in which case, I think I would wonder a little bit about your intellectual ability. haha.  
**_I'M KIDDING SHEESH!_** HAHAHA. you should have seen the look on your faces. It was so amusing.

So, now, I want you to go to the little button below and hit **_REVIEW!  
_**ShiningStarr


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Here is the next chapter, and sorry I didn't put it up on Monday...or for the last few week for that matter. I didn't receive a whole lot of feedback so I was kind of hesitant about putting this up, wondering whether or not people would continue reading this. I hope you do because I have about 32 more chapters of this story...and it's not finished yet. hahaha. gosh...lol.

So anyways...this is a few years later, as it says a few lines below...but I thought I'd tell you, just in case you miss it. : )

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Card Captors...just this plot about it. Heh heh. Oh-if you steal it, I steal your soul. DEAL!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Love Lasts 

Sakura was lying on her bed staring out the same window that she had climbed out of six years prior to now; she had just come home from a hard day at school.

Since Syaoran had left to go to Hong Kong, she had become somewhat more serious about her academic life. She had managed to keep a B average (believe it or not) in all of her classes.

Tomoyo had gone on with her life long dream (literally) of becoming a fashion designer. She designed many outfits for Sakura to wear to any social event.

"Hoooeeeee!" Sakura cried as Tomoyo presented her with another outfit as she came into her room. It was a white silk yukata with very light pink cherry blossom patterns along the bottom half. She had a matching pink kosode to go under it. "Tomoyo…it's beautiful!" she said in awe. "But, what's the occasion?" she looked to her.

"Oh, it was just something I made for you. I was bored one day and I just suddenly got an idea!" she said getting starry-eyed.

"Oh! Well thank you so much!" Sakura giggled, seeing that camera look in Tomoyo's eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you your shoes!" Tomoyo said digging into her bag and pulling out a medium sized, purple velvet bag. "It took me a little longer to make these, silk is very delicate and the stitching required my utmost concentration!" she smiled as she handed the bag to her.

"Tomoyo you're ruining the surprise!" she laughed as she pulled the mouth of the bag open. "Tomoyo…" she trailed off as she took the exquisite slippers out of the bag.

They were the exact color of the underlying robes. There were the outlines of cherry blossoms still on their trees. "Tomoyo…they're beautiful!" she said softly as she held them in her hands.

"Try it on!" Tomoyo replied enthusiastically.

"You…you're going to film me changing?" Sakura asked very warily.

"No! Of course not silly! I'm just turning it on, but I'm not recording yet!" Tomoyo laughed, covering her mouth, like she always did when she laughed.

"Okay…I was just kind of wondering!" Sakura laughed as she walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

She met her brother in the hallway, "Touya! What are you doing here?" she asked trying to smile.

"Getting some stuff out of my room. You haven't gone in there have you?" he gave her a semi-accusing look.

"No! Touya I know you told me at least 500 times before you left, NOT to go into your room!" she laughed as she went into the bathroom.

"Well, just make sure you don't!" he commented as he went into his room.

She carefully pulled on the kosode and then the beautiful yukata. "I don't understand how Tomoyo is so good at all of this!" she thought to herself as she tied the small obi around herself. "Now the shoes…" she said pulling them back out of the bag. She slipped them on and looked at herself in the mirror.

She turned her head at a few angles, glancing at how she had changed physically. She looked the same, but she was older (obviously). Her face had become more beautiful with age, but she hadn't noticed it.

"Syaoran…I hope that you return soon." She whispered to herself as she clasped her hands together and held them under her lips. She closed her eyes and envisioned his face. It sent shivers down her spine. "Oh Syaoran…" she said in a soft and younger voice.

A small knock came at the door, "Hai?" she said opening the door.

Tomoyo got very starry-eyed and gasped slowly as she gazed over Sakura.

"Tomoyo! Calm down!" Sakura said realizing what was about to happen.

Tomoyo went into a fast frenzy. She said, videotaping every angle of Sakura. "Oh you are so beautiful!" she finally sighed as she walked in front of her and zoomed out. "Smile Sakura! I am making this into a tape for S-" she covered her mouth.

"Hoe? For what Tomoyo?" Sakura asked looking at her wonderingly.

"Oh, just for…some other people to watch. I...I'm using it for my college entry video. I am required to show some of my clothing in my video to be in the fashion program you know." She said smiling.

"Really? Do you need me to wear anything else? I'd be happy to, if it'd help you!" Sakura asked smiling.

"Oh Sakura would you? You would help me so much!" she put her hands together and bowed slightly.

"Tomoyo, I have worn your beautiful outfits for years! I would be honored if you would let me wear a few more! Especially if it will help you in college!" Sakura said laying her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders.

"Oh Sakura! Arigato! Thank you so much! You will be a very big help!" Tomoyo hugged her. "But, I'd like to get some better footage of you in this." She said examining the film on her camera.

"Hoe? Why?" Sakura asked laughing nervously.

"The lighting is terrible, and there's a glare on the screen…" Tomoyo said innocently.

Sakura let Tomoyo stay over to eat dinner and sleep over. "So, what would you like to do tonight Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as they were eating.

"Don't you have to study or something kaijuu?" Touya smirked.

"Hey! It's Friday night…and I am not a kaijuu anymore!" Sakura said getting that same pouty, mad look she always got when Touya called her that.

"Funny, you still act like one!" he said nonchalantly as he shoveled some more food into his mouth.

She raised her fist in anger, but her father calmed her.

"Sakura, you just have to learn to ignore your brother when he says that." Her father spoke to her as he helped her with the dishes.

"But I can't! I've tried but he always manages to annoy me even more!" she said clenching a dish hard as she scrubbed it furiously.

"Well, I know that if you try hard enough, you'll be able to ignore him." Her father smiled as they continued with their task.

* * *

Later, after Sakura went upstairs, Tomoyo approached her with an idea, "Would you mind if we went to the park to go film something?"

"I have to go ask my dad, but sure! What did you have in mind?" she asked, crossing her legs as she sat on her bed.

"I wanted to film you in the yukata at the park. You wouldn't mind would you?" Tomoyo asked pleadingly.

"Of course not! But…will that be good for a college application video? I mean…they'll want to see it in good lighting though, right?" she asked slightly confused.

"Well, the video is supposed to be creative. They want us to be able to feel the design. Like, the way you feel when you see a picture of Syaoran!" Tomoyo smiled and giggled.

"A pic-" Sakura was surprised that she used that metaphor. "Tomoyo!" she was going to scold her, but when someone even mentioned Syaoran, not necessarily his name, her heart started to flutter. She didn't want to say anything to Tomoyo, because she was absolutely right.

She turned to see Tomoyo filming her, "HOOEEE!" she cried as she fell off her bed.

"Oh, Sakura! I'm sorry! The expression on your face was just so beautiful!" Tomoyo smiled as she helped Sakura up.

"Well, go ask your father if you can go! The lighting will be getting perfect soon and I don't want to miss it!" Tomoyo said ushering her outside into the hallway.

Of course, her father obliged, but said she should be back by 10 at the latest.

* * *

"So, where exactly did you have in mind?" Sakura asked as they walked down the hill from her house.

"The bridge perhaps in the park?" Tomoyo asked it as more of a question for Sakura.

"Are you asking me?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well, I would like to have your opinion!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, I do like the bridge. And it is quite beautiful when it gets later into the day." Sakura smiled.

"So is that a yes?" Tomoyo asked enquiringly.

"Yes!" Sakura smiled.

* * *

They arrived to a pretty much empty park. Tomoyo preferred it more that way for the video she was making. "Oh look Sakura! The cherry blossoms are still here!" Tomoyo said excitedly as she pulled out her camera.

Sakura had known Tomoyo long enough to know that whenever she said something like this, "Just act natural," would soon be to follow, so it just was natural for her.

Sakura became immersed in the beauty of the pink, fluffy flowers. However, this wasn't the dominating thought in her mind. Sakura meant "cherry blossom" and Syaoran had called her that through the whole last month that they had spent together. It reminded her of so many things, but suddenly, she remembered something else.

The day Syaoran had left, she hadn't really noticed the surroundings, but now that she thought about it, the trees had been in full bloom of cherry blossoms. She suddenly remembered her surroundings that day.

Some of the petals had started to fall off, making the atmosphere smell wonderfully. Petals blew around them as they stood, embracing each other.

Suddenly, she felt tears in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly, but Tomoyo noticed. "Sakura? What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Nothing…I'm just...remembering some things…" she choked on the words as she held back tears. "I'll go change now." Sakura said quickly as she walked into a small bathroom building.

She shamed herself mentally for crying like that in front of Tomoyo, much less a camera. She took a few relaxing breaths and stepped out.

Tomoyo was waiting outside, she was still rather cheery, perhaps to try and lighten Sakura's mood.

"I found the perfect spot to film and the lighting is just perfect." Tomoyo said as she adjusted Sakura's outfit as they walked.

Tomoyo led her to a beautiful, dark brown bridge with matching torii on both sides.

There were cherry blossom trees on both sides of the small river, which made for a beautiful, and sweet smelling atmosphere. Sakura looked at the sky; it was painted the most majestic colors of pink, orange and purple. "Tomoyo...it's so perfect." Sakura said breathlessly.

"Okay, go up on the bridge and just…think about Syaoran-I mean," Sakura gave her a surprised and embarrassed look, "I meant to say…think about...whatever comes to you." Tomoyo apologized as she turned her camera on.

Sakura blushed furiously as she walked up to the tallest part of the bridge. The bright red color soon faded from her face as she began to look at her surroundings. The cherry blossom petals were softly being blown with the breeze. She would follow their flights, where they would land on land, bridge, or water.

Her chest felt heavy and she knew why, "Syaoran, I wish you were here with me." She closed her eyes hard and let her mind take over as she opened her eyes.

She pictured herself standing up here by happenstance. She was wearing what she was for no reason; she just wanted to feel beautiful as she had a hard time feeling so without her beloved Syaoran there with her. She would hear the grass softly being crunched under light footed feet as they came slowly across the grass. She wouldn't notice it though because she was thinking too hard about the man she was deeply and passionately devoted to. She would feel a warm breath across her neck and hand slip into hers. She would turn around, surprised that some stranger would have the nerve to do such a thing. When she would turn around though, she would find herself staring back into the most beautiful, but fierce amber eyes she had ever seen. "Syaoran…" she would breathe happily as she was pulled into a deeply passionate kiss. She would be the happiest girl there ever was, is, and will be; as long as she was with Syaoran.

Her thoughts were softly shattered as she heard someone calling her name, "Sakura? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tomoyo shook her gently.

"Forgive me Tomoyo; I didn't ruin your shot did I?" Sakura apologized as she wiped her eyes off with a tissue Tomoyo handed her.

"Sakura, how badly do you miss him?" Tomoyo asked softly, but carefully.

"So much Tomoyo! I miss him twice as much the next day as the day before!" Sakura cried out as Tomoyo pulled her into a hug.

Sakura eventually calmed down with Tomoyo's wise and helpful words, but the thoughts still lingered like the crisp air after a winter's late snow.

Sakura noticed it was dark, she suddenly remembered the star Syaoran had pointed out to her so many years ago to look at whenever she missed him.

"I'll wait for you as long as I love you Syaoran!" she whispered to herself as she stood on the bridge with Tomoyo's comforting arm wrapped around her.

* * *

I didn't really worry about proper grammar and spelling and such in this chapter. I'm just in a hurry and I need to post some other things. I love you all and if you review I promise I'll respond. : )

So...**_REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!_**

ShiningStarr


	3. Chapter 3

okay so...it's been a little while since i've updated. i say this every time...but school really is using up most of my time...and i had to drop out of doing tech for a show because my mom wants me to focus on grades or whatever...and i know i need to, but tech is what i LIVE FOR!! cries haha.

so anyways, here you go my lovelies. and i hope you all review. this story hasn't been getting too much feedback. : (

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Card Captors in any way, but I own this plot.  
DON'T STEAL IT OR I WILL SMACK YOU!!! (and your mother, rawr)._**

oh...and i ask you to keep an open mind with this chapter. some of you are probably going to hate me for doing something like this. but come on, it's a story...and a pretty good one at that if i do say so myself. and if you think i am being conceited, i am not. i really like this story. so yes...take a deeeeeep breath and keep an open mind while you read. : )

* * *

Chapter 3: Cherry Blossom is a Powerful Thing

Tomoyo took her to change back into what she had brought with her and then ushered her to her absolute favorite place in the park, King Penguin Slide, after Sakura had stopped crying. "You always seem to know what will make me feel better." Sakura gave her a watery smile.

"No, I only know what will remedy what you feel until Syaoran can come back." Tomoyo said sadly.

Sakura's chest got that heavy feeling again. "Tomoyo…can you…please, not mention Syaoran?" Sakura asked softly as she looked at the ground.

"What?!" Tomoyo asked very shocked.

"I don't mean I don't want to hear about him...it's just that…whenever someone just mentions him…I start remembering every single time I was with him for that last month and then I start to cry." Sakura tried the hardest she knew how not to cry again.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I promise I'll try not to." Tomoyo squeezed her arm. She thanked her silently as she went to sit on a swing.

Sakura spent most of the next hour focusing solely on the one star. Tomoyo crept off a few feet to film her. "Syaoran, you have to come back soon." Tomoyo thought to herself. "You don't know how badly Sakura is doing without you." Tomoyo thought as she slowly zoomed in on Sakura from the shoulders up.

Sakura wasn't even aware that Tomoyo had snuck off, or that she was filming her. She was just looking up at the star; however, craning her head up at the sky made her neck stiff. She looked over at the slide and decided it would be easier to look at the stars if she was lying down.

She stood up and walked slowly over to the slide. She sat down on the front and then lay back. The slide felt so cool against her skin. She sighed and then took in a very relaxing breath.

The wind blew softly and caressingly over her entire body. "I wish you were here with me Syaoran. Perhaps if you hadn't gone though...I would never have realized just how devoted and how in love I am with you." She smiled sadly.

"I wonder just how you are doing Syaoran. I haven't received a letter from you since you stopped writing to me after the first year you left. I don't blame you though. I bet they are keeping you from outside contact. At least, that's all I can afford to think right now at the expense of my love for you."

* * *

Little did she know she was being watched, and not just by her best friend with a camera. It was someone else who had fallen madly for her at their first glance.

This adolescent man was gazing upon her face. "She is so incredibly beautiful." He thought to himself. "Yet she looks so sad. Perhaps a friendly face will cheer her up." He thought as he readied himself to go and talk to her.

Tomoyo on the other hand had to go to the bathroom. She had raced off quietly in hopes that Sakura wouldn't notice she had gone.

The boy had noticed Tomoyo from the moment he had gotten there. "Excellent, no one to bother me." He thought as he walked out behind the bench he was standing behind and towards the object of his heart right now.

Sakura was aware enough to hear footsteps crunching the sand together and she sat up quickly from the slide.

"Who's there?" she called out to the darkened figure.

"Who's there calling as to who I am?" he said slyly as he walked out into the moonlight for her to see.

Sakura looked at him. She was stunned as to the features of this gorgeous man. He was about 6 inches taller than she, "I bet Syaoran would be about this tall." She thought as he approached. He had mussed up, dirty blonde hair with some brown hair underneath, and a pair of the most gorgeous blue eyes that looked like the sky in the afternoon. He was very muscular, or more so that you'd notice it through the shirt he was wearing.

"What's your name?" she called back, standing up.

"Moriyama." He said plainly as he stopped a few feet in front of her. He gazed at her. She was wearing a light pink kosode with blue jean capris and black flip flops. She was even more beautiful close up. "Might I have yours?" he asked politely.

"Was that your first name?" she asked for conformation.

"Yes, I believe it more appropriate to introduce yourself by your first name nowadays." He smiled.

"What a gorgeous smile." She almost physically slapped herself for thinking that. "Some would highly disregard you for doing so." She tried to mock him so he would go away.

"You don't want me here. I can tell, but what you're not thinking about is that I don't have to leave. However, you can leave if you don't want to continue talking to me." He said laughing inside. "She has attitude." He thought, smiling.

"I don't want to leave. I was here first." She said crossing her arms.

"Well, I don't really want to leave. And since, you don't seem to want to leave either, how about we talk?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You are determined, I'll give you that, but I am promised to someone." She said warningly.

"Whoa!! Slow down Miss!" he laughed. "I never said anything about wanting to date you!"

"Neither did I." she said smartly, "You just did."

"Hey, you don't have to get all cranky on me!" he put his hands in front of him.

She was about to yell at him when she heard someone else coming. "Tomoyo??" she suddenly remembered.

"Sakura?" she called back. Tomoyo saw Sakura standing by the slide, and a tall, young man standing in front of her. She ran up to Sakura and gave the boy a hard glare.

"What is with women these days? All I wanted to do was talk!" Moriyama said flabbergasted.

Sakura sighed and held up a hand to Tomoyo to signal her not to yell at him, "I'm sorry…Moriyama did you say it was? You didn't deserve that and I apologize. Please forgive my rudeness." Sakura bowed.

"You were forgiven from the moment I walked up here to talk to you." He smiled slyly.

Sakura blushed pink. Tomoyo didn't see it, only because she was still glaring at him, but he noticed it and he knew that perhaps he could still have a chance of at least talking to her.

"Sakura, it's almost 10, we really should be getting back to your house." Tomoyo said making up what time it was.

"It's only past 9!" Moriyama said astonished.

"Well, we really ought to be getting home. It is a bit chilly out." Tomoyo said angrily.

"Tomoyo, you go if you really want to. I think I need to talk to this gentleman and explain some things to him." Sakura said motioning for her to go.

"I'll go, but just you remember that you love Syaoran and that he loves you. Remember how much you told me you missed him." Tomoyo looked at her hard as she walked away down the concrete path.

* * *

Sakura was left standing there with an open mouth, but all other thoughts were driven out of her mind. There was no way she would even fathom the thoughts she had earlier of this boy.

"So, do you mind if I have your name?" Moriyama asked politely after a long pause.

Sakura turned around.

"Sakura." She said simply.

"Ah, 'cherry blossom'." He said saying what her name meant.

Her heart nearly stopped, "What did you just call me?" she asked horrified.

"I didn't call you anything! I was merely saying what your name meant!" he said rather confused.

"Sorry again Moriyama. I just…I'm having a hard time right now." She laughed sadly.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" he said walking over to the swings. She followed him over for some unbeknownst reason.

She started slowly, and finished at the same rate. She didn't give him many details, just the basic structure over what had happened over the past few years.

"That guy is crazy for leaving a girl like you here by yourself!" he said gazing hard at the ground. "I mean-" he said in an apologizing tone of voice, "I only meant to say that-…what I meant was-…" his mouth took the form of several different words, but none came out. "Look," he said sighing, "There's obviously no point in me trying to act like I don't think that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." He leaned forward and a bit over towards her to look at her.

She blushed hard but started swinging so he wouldn't be able to see. "Thank you Moriyama, but you really shouldn't say things like that." She said breathlessly as she swung higher and higher.

He began to swing as high as she was. It seemed to have turned into a competition between the two, "I'll make a bet with you, the one who jumps out of their swing farther wins. The loser buys the winner lunch tomorrow." He laughed. "You're on!" she laughed loudly, not hearing the last part. "I'll go on three!" She cried as she grabbed the front of the chains.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!!" She shouted as she flew through the air and landed a good 15 feet away from the farthest point where he swung out.

She turned around and taunted him playfully, "You can't beat me Moriyama! I'm-" she cut herself short as she heard him skid his feet on the ground below him and come to a halt. "Hah, you beat me! I guess I have to buy you lunch!" he said standing up and wiping his hands off on his jeans.

"What??" she said loudly.

"Yeah, I lost!" he said repeated more clearly.

She looked at him, very much confused.

"Loser buys winner lunch tomorrow?" he reminded her. "Didn't you hear what I said?" he laughed as he walked up and picked a cherry blossom petal out of her hair.

She looked into his eyes. They were a deep midnight blue at this time of night.

He made it to look like he was going to lean in to kiss her. She wasn't about to stop him, though her brain screamed at her to; however, she didn't need to. "How do you feel right at this very moment?" he whispered suddenly into her ear.

"Very light. I feel like I'm floating." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "I feel very warm and my heart feels like its pounding." She said opening her eyes to find herself quite alone.

She gasped as she spun around, "Moriiyama?" she called out. She turned around and looked for him everywhere, but he was gone. She suddenly felt something soft in her hand. She looked down and saw a cherry blossom pressed softly in it. She held it up in the light to look at it better. There was a small piece of paper inside of it. She took it out and unfolded it.

_Meet me at the Café du Lyon at 12:30 tomorrow. Call me if you run into a problem._

On the reverse side, he had given her his cell phone number and home phone number. She looked at it and smiled. She tilted her head up with her eyes closed and took in a deep breath of cold, fresh air. She opened her eyes only to find herself looking at Syaoran's star.

"I love Syaoran." She realized as she slapped herself out of this stupid trance she had been somewhat willingly put in.

She sat back down on the slide and sat there thinking about Syaoran. "Oh Syaoran forgive me." She felt a single tear slide down her face."I just haven't realized how weak my soul is and how strong my desire has become since you've left."

* * *

if you didn't like it, im sorry. but don't tell me write something different because the next..._very many_ chapters that i have previously written are not going to get deleted. haha.

i hope you DID like it and i hope you review it and tell me what you think of it. : )

now...**_REVIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!! PLEEEEEASE. haha._**

ShiningStarr


	4. Chapter 4

Are there any words to express my extreme sorrow to you all for not updating in 3 months? No. All that I can say is that my life has been crazy and I've been through annoying emotional crap lately so sorry if I haven't been very timely. I hope you can forgive me and read this just the same.

**_Disclaimer: Do.Not.Steal.My.Story.Or.I.Will.Kill.You. The End : )_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rebellion and Relief 

Sakura was sitting on the swings for a little while after Moriiyama had left.

She was thinking about how he had practically tricked her into going on a date with him. "I have to plainly explain that I don't like him. That I can't like him. I won't like him. I can't can I?" she exhaled exhaustedly. "Oh Syaoran…why do we always have to be torn apart?" her head fell into her hands as she began to cry again.

Her cell started to ring, "Oh my gosh!!" she almost fell out of the swing backwards. She dug into her pocket and looked at the number, "Oh no…" she sighed as she accepted; however, she held the phone at least a foot away from her ear.

"SAKURA WHERE THE H&LL ARE YOU??? TOMOYO CAME BACK BY HERSELF AND IT'S 10:30!!" Touya raged into the phone.

"What?" Sakura stood up suddenly. "Touya, I'm sorry," she sniffed as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, "I guess I lost track of time." She tried to laugh, but it almost sounded like a sob.

"Sakura are you okay? You're not hurt are you? DID SOMEONE HURT YOU??" he shouted, fearing for her safety.

"Touya calm down!! I'm fine! No one has touched me!" she said starting to walk back through the park back to her house.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you!!" he said as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

"I'm in the park Touya…by the King Penguin Slide." She sighed as she sat down on it.

"Don't move, I'm coming to get you!!" he said as he got into his father's car and turned the key. "Stay on the phone with me until I'm with you, okay?" he said in a calmer tone.

"WAIT!!" Tomoyo's shrill voice called. Touya stopped the car and she almost literally hopped in.

Sakura heard her brother's rage against her and Tomoyo over the phone. "How could you leave Sakura by herself in the park?? I thought you were smarter than this Daidouji!" Touya barked at her.

"Touya!! Don't yell at her!! It was my fault! I told her to go home!" Sakura screamed at him.

"WHAT?? SAKURA WHAT THE HE-" he started.

"TOUYA SHUT UP!! I'M 18!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!!" she screamed at him.

He stopped talking for a few minutes. Tomoyo started talking to her, "Sakura? I'm sorry I left; I should have stayed with you. What was I thinking to leave you alone?" she started to cry.

"Tomoyo please don't cry!! I'm going to kill Touya when you get here! No one is going to make my Tomoyo cry like this!!" Sakura said, enraged at him.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice called from behind her.

She spun around; Moriyama was standing about 30 feet away from her with a worried and confused look on her face.

"Sakura? Who's there with you?" Touya's voice came back onto the phone, still with the outraged tone in his voice.

"Someone who doesn't put me down all the time. You know what Touya? Don't even bother picking me up, I'm coming home when I feel like it!" she said turning off her phone.

"I'm sorry, I came at a bad time." He said walking up to her.

"Why are you back here?" she said, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. I came back to the park to walk around." He said shuffling his feet.

Sakura saw some headlights go speeding by and then a car screech to a halt as the red lights in the back flashed bright red. "Dang it!" she stamped her foot.

"Moriyama, do you think I could go somewhere with you for a while? Maybe we can talk?" she said urgently.

"Yeah, I know this coffee house-" he started, but was interrupted by Sakura pulling him into a run.

"Good, let's go now." She said, grabbing his hand taking off.

"Sakura!!" she heard her brother and Tomoyo yelling after her, looking for her.

"Hey, they're looking for you! Don't you want to go see-" he asked turning his head to look back at whoever was calling her.

"No!" she commanded. "I don't want to see them until they calm down as well as I do." She said choking on the words as a lump formed in her throat.

"Hey, my car is over here." Moriiyama said pulling her over to a parking lot. "Get in," he said opening the door for her.

"Thank you Moriyama." She cried as they took off. She looked back to see if Touya or Tomoyo had seen her. Obviously they had noticed the lights of the car as they were now running back to the car.

"Don't worry, they won't catch us." He laughed as he sped off. "Seat belts please." He said as he buckled his own and turned the radio on.

She put her seat belt on and settled down. Her heart was racing so fast she thought it would suddenly stop at any moment.

She started to let the tears fall down her face, but she didn't sob. "Here," he handed her a tissue. "Thank you." She said wiping the tears away.

"You know, a girl like you really ought not to cry. It doesn't suit you." His voice was deep and caring. It reminded her so much of Syaoran, which made her cry even more.

"Hey, we're here." He said turning off the car. "You missed a few spots." He said taking the tissue from her and dabbing away the wetness from her eyes and cheeks.

"Moriyama, why are you doing this for me? I'm next to a stranger to you!" she said looking at him with thanks in her eyes.

"I just have a weakness for seeing girls in pain. I feel like I have to do something about it." He said leaning back in his seat.

"Did I look like I was in pain when you first saw me?" she asked confused.

"Oh no, that was just you being as beautiful as anything I've ever seen. However," he said turning to her, "A few minutes ago, I saw and heard a girl who sounded like her world was being torn apart." He said looking at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Moriyama, don't feel sorry for me. Please don't." she said looking away from him.

"I won't if you don't ever let happen what just did again." He said as if making a deal with her. "You heard everything I said right? I might have invited you to dinner!" he laughed.

"You mean person!!" she laughed as she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Come on; let me get you some coffee or something. You look like you could use something to cheer you up." He smiled as he started to get out of the car.

"I think I'd like some hot chocolate." she smiled innocently.

"Whatever your heart desires my lady." He said getting out and going over to her side of the car.

"You are very polite. Where did you learn to be so kind?" she asked as she accepted his hand to help her out of the car.

"Oh…around, when I saw some people doing these same things, I thought to myself, 'Every girl deserves to be treated like that.'"

He got a table for them in one of the back corner's, where hardly anyone was sitting, but it was better lit. "Here you go Sakura." He put her mug of hot chocolate on the table.

She found it odd that he wasn't using any honorifics. She thought back to the past few hours she had known him; he had never used any honorific at all.

"Moriyama, why is it that you don't use honorifics with me?" she asked randomly to him.

He looked at her like she had made him realize a big mess up. "I'm sorry! Have I not been?" he asked nervously.

"Well, no, but I was just wondering." She held the warm mug in her hand.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to?" he apologized sincerely, but his voice sounded so sad.

"Moriyama don't feel badly about it! You don't have to use honorifics with me if you don't want to! I was just wondering why you didn't!" she smiled warmly.

"I'm just more of a Western Easterner." He laughed. "I just don't like honorifics, well, with people I feel that I am close to." He said taking a drink of his coffee.

They both sat there for a few minutes letting the warmth settle in them before they started talking again.

"Sakura," he sounded hesitant to use the honorifics, but he didn't, "If you don't want to, I'll understand, but can you tell me more about what happened between you and this guy?"

She set down her mug and looked at her hands. "I…Where do you want me to start?" she asked focusing on her hands.

"Well, you've told me that this guy stopped writing to you a year after he left…I was just wondering how you felt."

She looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really very curious about how someone would feel in that position. Also, I'm studying journalism at my school…I think it would really help me to get the feel of something like this. I love writing about these kinds of things." He said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Moriyama…" she said closing her eyes painfully, "That is a story I have never shared with anyone. That story might be told for another time when I am over it." She said drifting off.

"That's okay. I understand. We are basically friendly strangers. I don't know why I asked that." He said sliding his arms forward on the table; however, he went a little too far and he knocked her mug into her lap.

"NO!" she cried as he immediately got some napkins. "Tomoyo is going to kill me!" she started to cry for some reason.

"Don't worry; I think I know a way to get that out. We might have to go back to my place though. Would you be okay with that?" he asked handing her some napkins as he picked up the cup from the chair.

She looked at him questioningly, but it soon faded, "Anything that will make this stain disappear so she won't find out." She laughed.

"Sakura, a guy you've known for a couple of hours, whom you hardly know just asked you to go to his house and you just say yes?" he asked sounding somewhat punishing and hurt.

"Moriyama, I trust you. And besides, if you did try anything, I could kick your butt!" she punched her fist outward.

"Well who's to say I didn't put something in your drink and later I will be able to overpower you, but you won't remember a thing?" he asked sounding sarcastic.

"No one, but as I said, I trust you." She smiled a small smile and looked at him sweetly.

"Well, we have to go now, or that stain will set in and it will be very hard to get out." He laughed as he left the money on they table and he ushered her out.

She soon found out that Moriiyama had life very well for him. When she had gone out of the door she realized the reason they had gotten away so fast. He had a black, 2006 viper with black leather interior.

* * *

When they reached his house, she knew it had to have cost 4 times as much as their house. 

He led her up to his room where he gave her one of his sweatshirts to wear while he washed her kosode.

"Make yourself at home." He said as he went downstairs to wash the hot chocolate out.

She sat on the bed and looked around his room. It reminded her of Syaoran's room for some reason, "You silly girl, the first guy you make as a friend, and everything reminds you of Syaoran." She laughed at herself, but thinking of Syaoran made her sad again.

She forced the thought away as the tears started to come back. She soon fell asleep with her hands clenched to the soft sheets under her.

Moriiyama came up about 15 minutes later with her spotless kosode, "Here you are-" He saw her asleep and smiled. "I can't imagine what you've gone through Sakura, but I'm here if you ever need me." He whispered as he picked her up. He pulled the sheets back and put her back down. He pulled the sheets over her and turned the light off. "Sweet dreams." He said as he closed the door and walked down the hall to a guest room.

* * *

Gah I haven't looked at this chapter in so long. I barely remember what I have written for the next whoknowshowmany chapters.. haha. 

I hope you guys liked it, and again, sorry for the update. I'd appreciate **_reviews_** all the same. : )

ShiningStarr


	5. Chapter 5

blah blah blah...i finally finished doing term paper stuff last week. it was 9 1/2 pages and only had to be 5-7...but i sort of misheard the teacher. hah. stupid me eh?

accept my apologies if i didn't reply to your review...i really do try but im either too lazy to or just don't have enough time. so please do keep reviewing and hopefully next time ill be able to respond to everyone's:

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Card Captors, but I own this plot. You steal it, I steal you soul. RAWR._**

* * *

Chapter 5: Warming Up

Sakura woke up feeling quiet warm. She felt soft sheets covering her. The last thing she remembered, she had fallen asleep on top of the covers waiting for Moriiyama to get the stain out of her kosode. She sat up quickly, making the blood rush to her head quickly, "Ugh…why can I not remember to not do that?" she sighed as she lay back down lightly.

She looked over to her right and saw her kosode hanging there, as if it had never been touched. "He is so nice." She smiled warmly as she rolled over to her left. The sun partially blinded her before she was able to cover her eyes.

"Ugh…I don't want to go home." She realized."Tomoyo will scream at me…my dad will beat me and Touya will kill me." She sighed as she threw her arm over her head. "How am I supposed to go home with everyone hating me?" she started to feel like she could cry again.

A knock came at the door, "Yes?" she called; her voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat and called out, "Yes?" more clearly.

"Can I come in?" Moriyama's voice came through the door.

"Sure." She said sitting up and bringing her knees up to her chest under the covers.

He opened the door slowly and came in bringing a tea tray with him. "Are you feeling better today?" he asked as he sat down on the side of the bed by the sliding, glass door that let the sun through.

"I feel better physically, not really any better emotionally." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. Well, I brought you some tea; my mom made it for you!" He smiled as he set the tray over her lap.

"Your…mom?!" she said getting nervous, "Does your mom know I'm here?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, after you fell asleep, I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't and I had already been to the park once, so, I went downstairs to get something to eat, and I ran into my mom. I told her what had happened, she said it was okay, and you could stay until tomorrow if you like." He smiled warmly.

"You mean…she's practically letting me hide from my family and friends??" she asked quite astonished.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too, but she said that it sounded like you've just been sheltered too much." He sighed, standing up.

"I…thank you Moriyama," she felt like she might cry for some reason. "No! Don't leave!" she said as he took a hold of the doorknob.

"Oh, I thought you would want to be alone for a little bit." He said turning around.

"I hate being alone now…" she said picking up the tea pot and pouring some in the little china cup. "There's not anything in this now, is there?" she smiled as she took a small sip.

He laughed, "No, I mean, I tried to put some sleeping pills in there but my mom caught me! You know how it is!" he laughed with her.

"You have to buy me lunch today come to think of it…" she remembered.

"Oh yeah! I guess I do!" he chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.

She noticed how his muscles and arms stretched as he had his hand behind his neck. "I wonder if he does any martial arts…it has been a while since I've had to fight anyone." She thought, staring at him.

"Yes?" he asked waving a hand in her line of sight.

"Oh!! Sorry!" she blushed lightly, "I was just wondering if you did any sort of martial arts…you seem to be quite in shape." She complimented him.

"I…well…" he blushed lightly as well.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I used to do competitions…" he said fidgeting his hands behind his back.

"Really? Did you win anything big?" she asked nearly knocking the tray forward.

She lifted it up as she got out of the sheets. "Well...I…I was junior league champion for a few years." He blushed bright red.

"Moriyama that's amazing!!" she gasped as she clasped her hands together excitedly. "Can I see your trophies??" she asked enthusiastically.

"I…uh…sure! Why not?" He laughed as he led her down the expensive hallway to a door at the end of the hall. He opened the door and flipped the light switch on.

"Oh my gosh!!" she covered her mouth in amazement. "This is amazing!!" she said breathlessly as she gazed at dozens of trophies and medals he had hung or stacked about the room. "How long has it been since your last competition?" she asked, looking at all of his accomplishments.

He stood there thinking for a moment, "About a year and a half. I had a bad accident in my last one though…I tore my ACL and I had to have surgery. My doctor told me I probably wouldn't be able to fight or do too many strenuous things for a while." He said sounding rather sad about it.

"I'm so sorry!" she said putting a hand on her chest. "Which knee did you hurt?" she asked politely.

"My right knee…unfortunately it was my better leg for me to kick with and whatnot. Funny how the best things in our lives were taken from us." He smiled genuinely.

"How are you so happy about it though?" she asked in amazement. "How do you not wake up every single morning and wish with everything inside of you that you could get back what was taken from you?" she said walking up to him suddenly, looking back and forth between his eyes.

"I've just learned to live with it and go around it." He said shrugging; "I don't really know how I've done that…but I have!" he smiled half-heartedly.

"Would you like to fight me?" she asked grinning mischievously and changing the subject at the same time.

"Do you fight?" he asked somewhat astonished.

"Well…kind of. I, uh…I guess you could say I fought for my protection as well as a few others." She scratched the side of her neck nervously.

"Well…I'll just have to see how good you are!" he smiled back.

"Okay! Do you have a mat or something somewhere?" she asked as he ushered her out of the room and turned the lights off.

"Do I have a mat?" he laughed mockingly. "Do I have a mat or what?" he laughed as he led her downstairs and opened a door to reveal a small training/fighting room.

"Good grief man!!" she quoted some random movie. "What don't you have?" she laughed as she walked between the training machines.

"Would you like to warm up or go straight into-" he walked into the ring with her to ask, but she answered by attacking him.

He wasn't quite ready, so he didn't block. Her fist made contact with his chest and he fell backwards. "Wait!" he cried as she starting to make a move to kick him.

"What?" she asked, afraid she had hurt him.

"When I said go straight into it…I meant that we use the proper starting of a match. With the bow and all that…" he panted as she helped him stand up.

"Oh…I guess I forgot about that…" she blushed.

"Okay…you stand here," he put her in one spot and he stood in the exact opposite place from her. "Shake hands," he said as he extended his hand. She shook it firmly, "Bow," he instructed as they bowed, "NOW fight!" he said as he spun around and made to kick her. She had a stroke of luck as she went off balance. She managed to turn a fall into a back-hand spring and she regained her stance.

"Nice cover." He laughed as he moved towards her. She had to admit that she was no fighter compared to him, but if she could perhaps use her "Fight" card, she might be able to match him, or perhaps beat him.

"I like to think of it as an unplanned surprise." She smiled as he ducked down and swung his leg around. She managed to see it coming and she jumped, but not soon enough. He caught her left foot and she dropped to the ground with a thud.

He spun back around and saw her lying on her back, a grimace on her face. "Sakura, are you hurt?" he sprang over to her.

"Um…I think I just landed a little odd on my back…" she said sliding her hand underneath her back to try and push her spine back into its curve.

"Have you ever actually taken a martial arts class?" he asked raised an eyebrow at her as he helped her stand up. "Well…not an…actual class…but, someone taught me a little bit." She tried to smile as she popped her back.

"That's explains it then," he laughed.

She was seriously thinking about using her fight card at this point, just to see how good he actually was. "Moriyama, do you believe in magic?" she asked quite honestly.

He burst out laughing, "Where did this come from?"

"Well, do you?" she asked pouting at him.

"Well…I've never really thought about it. I mean, there are some rather odd things that happen in the world, so, who knows! Maybe there are some other forms of power out there. So…yeah, sure." He concluded.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you I knew some actual magic?" she asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked becoming interested in this.

"Well," she started, "I, uh…I have these cards…that give me special powers." She glanced at him from time to time to see the reaction on his face, it seemed pleasantly surprised.

"You mean like tarot cards??" he asked curiously.

She almost fell over, "No…" she slumped over a little bit. She sighed heavily, "Okay, let me show you." She said as she pulled a card out of her small card purse that was hooked onto her waistline on her capris. She pulled out the fight card and took her necklace off, "My necklace can turn into a staff that can activate these cards, and this," she turned the card towards him, "is the fight card. It enables me to fight like a true martial artist." She handed the card to him.

He looked at it with great interest. "Show me!" he pleaded as he handed the card back.

"You…you really want me to use it?" she asked shocked.

"Absolutely! I haven't had a real fight in almost two years! By all means, use it!" he said over-enthusiastically.

She turned her necklace into the staff by saying the spell in her mind and swinging it down to her side. "Whoa!" he said with wide eyes.

"Fight card!!" she called. The spirit in the card came out and she felt her insides become energized and loose.

She placed her staff outside of the ring and came back in and took a stance.

"Go." He said simply.

They charged at each other, she could tell he was holding back only because he had no idea how powerful she would actually be. "You can fight better than this!" she laughed as she cornered him with her foot at his throat.

"You're right, I can." He said as he grabbed her ankle and twisted it, causing her to flip over and hit the ground. He jumped up to come down on her, but she pushed herself up and jumped to opposite side of the ring. "You're terrible without this card!" he laughed hysterically as she attacked him again.

"Hey! I just haven't fought anyone in 6 years!" she defended herself as she caught his wrist and twisted it around behind him.

She knocked him down on the ground and pinned him onto his stomach.

"Give?" she smiled.

"No!" he said simply as he pushed her off and rolled over to pin her.

"You are terribly over confident." He laughed as she struggled to get out from under him. "I haven't fought in 6 years; I haven't used my cards in a while either." She argued.

"What does the magic wear off after a while?" he joked.

She somehow managed to get her legs up around his torso and knocked him back. "No, I'm just a little rusty!" she smiled slyly as she pinned him harder on his stomach.

"Okay okay, your cards are good. It's just you that's bad!" he laughed.

"YOU MEAN PERSON!!" she squealed as she hit his head.

"Hey!" he said covering his head. "Get off!" he said rolling over hard, causing her to fall onto the ground.

"So…what time is it?" she asked, breathing hard from moving around so much.

"No clue…why?" he asked standing up and working his knee out a little bit.

"I was just wondering…I'm kind of hungry and when I woke up, the sun seemed to be bright today." She said, rolling onto her stomach with her arms under her head.

"I'm still tired too…" she yawned.

"It's almost 12, do you want to go get some lunch?" he asked, pulling her up.

"Sure…but, what am I going to wear? I wore my kosode yesterday!" she pointed out.

"We can go shopping!" he said quite nonchalantly.

"What? But I don't have any money!" she pointed this out too.

"I'll buy." He said leading her back upstairs.

"No! Moriyama, you've already done enough for me!" she jumped in front of him.

"Well…I feel very giving today. Besides, we can go to a thrift shop if you like! I find a lot of good stuff there!" he said as they went back into his room.

"Really? That's neat. I don't know that I've ever been to a thrift shop, but it always seemed like it would be fun." She smiled.

"It is." He smiled as he took off his shirt.

She turned around as she turned bright red, "Are you changing or something?" she said nervously.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Sakura! I was going to take a shower, I somehow forgot you were in here!" he laughed.

"Why did you turn around though? It's not like you'd really be seeing anything." He laughed.

"I guess I've learned some old fashioned ways of living." She said quietly.

"I figured." He laughed.

She turned around; forgetting that he had no shirt on and found he was now about 3 inches away from her.

* * *

heh heh heh. i love writing stuff like this. although i wrote this soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long ago i had forgotten about all of this. sheesh, lol. and mostly now ive been writing fan fics about bands...im thinking about posting them on quizilla cuz i have an account and all but alas...i have no friends and i just haven't gotten around to posting anything, hahahaha.

so ANYWAYS. hope you guys liked it, **_REVIEW AS ALWAYS_**. I LOVE YOU. i have to skiddaddle to french class now. :

ShiningStarr


	6. Chapter 6

Well I think I responded to everyone's messages...if I didn't I'm really sorry: ( I thought I did but my email box is getting a little cluttered because I don't take as good care of it as I should. haha.

Anyways..I'M ON SPRING BREAK!! yessss. Luckily this hotel room has internet access so I can post from my laptop! SUHWEET!! haha. I'm in GA visiting a college with my momma and then we're going to shop and stuff for the rest of the week..well when she's not in some sort of business meeting or something...she turned this trip into a college visit/business trip. great i know, right? haha.

Here's the next chappie! Hope you lovelies enjoy: )

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS, just this plot. If you steal it I will turn into a vampire and suck out all your blood._**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hard Hitting Epitomes

She drew back a little ways in shock. "What are you doing?" she asked very nervously and stepping back a few paces.

"Sakura, can I ask you a personal question? If you don't mind that is…" he seemed to be studying her.

She looked at him, confused, "I…what about?" She held her arms.

"About that guy that went to Hong Kong and left you here," He said slowly as he walked over to her side of the bed.

"What about him?" she said sitting down on the bed and looking at the floor.

He sat down beside her, "Do you still love him?" he asked as she stood up again and went over to the glass door.

"Of course!!" she shouted. "What kind of question is that?" she asked rather loudly.

"Calm down!" he said motioning for her to be more quiet. "I was just wondering!" he said honestly.

"Well yes I do!" she said choking on the lump forming in her throat. She felt like she was going to cry again. "I love him even more than when the day he left me!" she said sounding rather hurt.

He came up behind her, "Do you still love him?" he said turning her around so that she was less than an inch away from him.

It happened so suddenly for her, "What-?" she started as he had turned her around. She leaned back on the glass, "I…I…" she could feel his body heat and he smelled so wonderful. She looked out at the sky, looking for the star, but there were none at this time of the day. There was no Syaoran or reminder of him to make support her.

He brushed his hand across her cheek, making her close her eyes. She was trying so hard to try and think of Syaoran. This is what she wanted from Syaoran. She wanted him to be with her, touching her, hugging her, loving her.

He pulled her up to him with his hand on the small of her back. "Do you still love him Sakura?" he asked her again, putting his other hand on the back of her neck softly.

She opened her eyes again, "Why are you doing this?" she cried out softly.

"I want to see how devoted you are to this guy." He said slowly stepping back and walking around the bed to his bathroom door.

"Moriyama," she stopped him, "I…I love him with everything inside of me but…do you think it would betray him if I liked someone else?" she tried to sound as if it was just a question.

He looked at her strangely and she couldn't figure out what his look meant. "What are you talking about?" he asked turning back around to her.

She wanted to cry again for some reason, "I…I think I like this guy…but, I wanted an opinion about whether or not that would be being unfaithful to him."

He sighed and shook his head, "Turn the situation around, how would you feel?" he asked as he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

She heard the shower turn on and a door close.

She almost threw herself back on the bed, "…how would you feel..." the words echoed in her head. "I would feel so betrayed..." she started to cry. "How can I do this to him?" she sobbed to herself.

* * *

Tomoyo had fallen asleep on the recliner with a blanket clutched tightly around her. Touya had slept on the couch all night with the phone on the floor beside him. His father, Fujitaka, had gone out looking for her and calling everyone she was currently friends with; unfortunately, no one had seen her. He had gone to bed, reluctantly, wondering how on earth his youngest child, his only daughter could do something like this. "Nadeshiko, what has happened to our daughter?" was the thought that kept running through his head as he finally fell asleep at 5 in the morning.

He woke up at about 10 and had completely forgotten about the previous night's happenings. He walked into the living room and saw the two of them sleeping in the chairs and it all came back to him like a bulldozer. He sighed very heavily and ran a hand through his hair worriedly.

He decided to let them sleep as he cooked breakfast. They soon woke up when they smelled the delicious food, but when they did, they were frantic.

"Has she called?" was the first thing out of Touya's mouth.

"No Touya." His father said sounding rather sad.

"Where the hell is she?" he growled.

"There's no need to use that kind of talk." His father said to him sharply. Touya's face softened into a semi-shocked expression. His father had never talked to him like that.

"She will return soon, she probably was just very overwhelmed." Tomoyo's voice came out softly. "She has been keeping all of her negative feelings inside ever since Syaoran left. I knew something was going to happen one day, I had just hoped he would return before it did happen…" her eyes seemed rather dull.

The two men looked at her with a worried expression, "What?!" they both yelped at the same time.

"Has she not ever said anything to you?" Tomoyo looked up at them confused.

They looked at each other, "No." they said in unison, "What has she been saying to you?" Touya stood up. Mr. Kinomoto came out of the kitchen and kneeled down in front of Tomoyo.

She sobbed softly, "Nothing." They both exhaled sharply. "I was hoping that perhaps she had at least said something one of you two." She let her head drop into her hands.

"We have to go look for her again!" Touya said sitting down hard on the couch.

"Touya, you drove around long enough last night until. You drove around so much I'm going to have to take it to get-" Fujitaka started.

"I don't care! All I can think about is that she drove off with some guy I've never even seen before in my life!" Touya said slamming his fist down on the arm of the chair.

"Call the police and report her missing." Tomoyo said loud enough for them to hear, but it sounded as if she was dreading that she had to say it.

Touya and Fujitaka looked at each other to see if the other agreed.

His father walked over to the phone and picked it up. His hand froze over the dial. He sighed and took the phone away from his ear. "She'll come back." He said as he put the phone back.

"Dad! How do you know? Who's to say that she hasn't just run away?" Touya cried as he stood up and stepped forward.

"Touya, Sakura has never done anything like before, but I still know my own daughter." He replied firmly as he walked back to the kitchen.

"So, what? Are you just going to let her get away with this?" Touya said loudly as his father walked by him.

"No." he turned around and looked at his eldest child and son, hard.

"She will be punished according to how I think is fit. And right now, she won't be going anywhere except for school for a very long time." He said looking at the ground like it was an annoying obstacle.

* * *

Sakura had gotten off of the bed and had wandered down the hallway, exploring rooms as she went. She looked at all of the various rooms, admiring each for its own beauty. She came upon mainly guest rooms, a salon, a game room, a movie room, and a room with plants everywhere. She inhaled slowly as she stepped in.

The room smelled heavenly. She breathed in deeply, absorbing the scents.

She walked around as she smelled each different plant. She felt like she was in a miniature maze and found her way to the back of the room, where she found more sliding, glass doors. She opened one of them and walked out onto the balcony overlooking the back yard. She leaned against the concrete rail and looked out over the houses and then closed her eyes.

It was so warm outside and the sky was beautiful, a perfect day to fly. She actually had used two cards regularly, the "Fly Card" and the "Time Card". Whenever the weather was beautiful enough, and warm enough, she would freeze time for a few minutes and go flying around the city. It gave her a chance to let go of everything and just be free. She would fly the fastest she could make the card go and then she would do turns or flips.

She opened her eyes and looked at the sky again. She didn't have her cards with her at the moment, but she wanted to feel at least as if she was up in the sky. She hopped up on the rail and widened her stance and breathed in the cool breeze that blew by her. She sighed happily. "Why can't I have more moments like this?" she laughed.

She sat down on the cool concrete and crossed her legs. She leaned her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands. She was dreading the thought of having to go back home, but what else could she do about it? She decided not to worry about it until she actually went home. "It obviously won't be pleasant, but I have to. It would be easier to go ahead and get over it, but I feel so free right now!" she stretched her arms out and sat up as straight as she possibly could.

"Having fun?" a soft female voice came from behind her.

She spun around and jumped off of the concrete. "Um...yes." she answered warily. "Are you…Moriyama's mother?" she asked politely.

"Yes, and you are Sakura?" she put out her hand.

Sakura shook it lightly and smiled, "Yes. Thank you so much for letting me stay here! I hope I didn't inconvenience you!" Sakura bowed to her.

"Not at all Sakura! I was actually happy to have someone else here to cook for!" she smiled warmly. "I see you found my garden!" she giggled in an adult-like manner.

"Oh, yes. I hope I wasn't rude to go looking around, your house is just so beautiful!" Sakura bowed again.

"Oh no, not at all! A garden should be explored! And we don't have too many people staying here, so there's nothing really to be found!" she laughed.

"Pardon me, but, can I have your name? I would very much like to know whose hospitality I'm enjoying!" Sakura bowed slightly.

"Oh, excuse me for not telling you! My name is Yuuko Watanabe." She bowed to Sakura (notice the XXXHolic ref.? lol)

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura bowed again as she laughed.

"So, my son told me about what happened last night. I'm so sorry you have had to go through what you've had to! I can't imagine doing that." Yuuko said walking up to the concrete rail, beside Sakura.

Sakura turned around and leaned on it as well. "It's just that…I haven't really been able to let any of this out. I've just been keeping everything inside of me since he left." Sakura said looking over to her.

Something didn't seem right about this woman. She didn't have an aura, so she couldn't have any powers, but Sakura just sensed something as if this woman was holding something back, she decided to let the matter drop however.

"Well, no one should ever keep anything inside. It's not healthy for the mind or the body." She said letting her head drop slightly. "And…you know you're going to have to go back eventually." She looked over at Sakura.

Sakura suddenly felt glazed over. She had known since the moment she had run away with Moriyama that she would have to go back to her home. It just hit her hard now that someone else had told her.

"Do you have a phone I could use?" Sakura said pushing herself back up off of the rail.

"Who are you going to call?" Yuuko said leading her back through the garden.

"I think I'm going to try and call him." She said forcing the tears down that were bursting to come out suddenly.

* * *

WAAAHHHHH. i don't know if that's a cliff hanger exactly...most likely it is but i know what happens next so to me it's not i suppose. haha. well actually i don't even remember what happens...i wrote this sooooo freakin long ago. sheesh. lol. i need to look at the file and see when i originally started it, gah. lollll.

anyways...i hope you guys enojoyed this one. don't hate me for the new guy in the story...im trying to make it interesting! lol. if you want a regular SxS story go read my other CCS story. haha.

and also...**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**  
ShiningStarr


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas! Como estas?? haha, that's just about the extent of my knowledge of the Spanish language. I'm more fluent in French. : )

Anyways...I don't think I put up a chapter last week...sorry about that. It completely slipped my mind. Sorry about that : (  
Oh and my prom is this weekend. WOOHOO. haha. later ill put pictures up on my myspace or something and give you guys the link. Would you like that? haha. I bet you would. I bet some of you would like to know what I look like...also what my dress looks like. Well it's awesome. Can't waste too much time writing this though because French class is about to start. YEAH! haha.

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Card Captors, but I own this plot. If you steal it, I will come suck your blood. RAWR._**

* * *

Chapter 7: One Book, Two Covers 

"Wait, when you say, call _him,_ I assume that you are talking about Syaoran?" Ms. Watanabe asked as she lead her to a room, specifically designed for talking on the phone, as you could tell. When she walked in, she was somewhat surprised that it was a room just to talk on the phone. She thought it was somewhat of a waste of a room, but with a house as big as she had, she could afford to have a room for breathing!

"Um, yes." She blushed pink. "He lives in Hong Kong, if Moriyama didn't tell you, is it okay if I call that far away?" Sakura asked walking into the doorway and turning around.

"Sure! But just don't stay on too long!" she laughed.

Sakura was confused as to why she thought this was so funny, but she figured it was just nothing, so she dropped it. She closed the door lightly and locked the door as quietly as she could. She looked around the room quickly, and then looked over at the phone.

Her stomach felt like it was being slowly squeezed by an invisible belt. She started to breathe more quickly. "Why am I so nervous? So what if I haven't talked to him in…five...years…" the words came slowly from her mouth.

She sat down on a crimson, velvet couch and picked up the phone. She remembered the phone number of the place where Syaoran was staying while he was in Hong Kong because he had given it her numerous times when they were still in contact.

Her fingers seemed to be frozen over the buttons. She withdrew her hand and took a deep breath. "It's just Syaoran!" she said aloud to herself to calm down.

Her fingers flew over the buttons, and within a few seconds, she could hear something connecting and then the voice of Syaoran came on the phone.

She slammed the phone down. "Why did you do that??" she huffed in her head. She clenched her fists and banged them lightly against her head. "Okay, I am going to call him again…and I am not going to hang up!" she said to herself mentally.

She picked up the phone again, nervously, and dialed the number again.

Syaoran's voice came on the phone again, "Hello-"

"Syaoran! It's…" she started, but he kept talking. "Voicemail…" she almost cried. She let the phone drop down on the hook as she fell over on the couch.

She brought her knees up against her chest as she started to sob. Her chest heaved unevenly, matching her breathing. She held her legs up against her with one arm and she bit the thumbnail on the other hand as the tears started to roll out of her emerald eyes down onto her flushed face.

* * *

"Hey mom, where's Sakura?" Moriyama asked as he came into the kitchen downstairs. 

"She's in the phone room upstairs." She replied a bit hesitantly.

"Oh? Who is she calling?" he asked curiously.

She looked at him with a look that said, "I think you know who."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "How long has she been trying to call?" he asked feverishly as he skipped over to the door.

She looked at her watch and then at the clock on the wall, "About...10 minutes?"

He sprinted up to the room as fast as he could go without his leg collapsing on him. "Sakura, what happened?" he thought as he reached the door. He knocked smartly on the door and called out, "Sakura? Are you in here?"

She lay on the couch, tears still streaming down her face. She just wanted him to go away, to leave her alone. If only Syaoran was somehow there to make everything better, to make everything go away.

"Sakura, please open the door? Are you okay?" he said in a more comforting voice. He heard her sob but then try to stifle it. "Please…just let me in!" he said in a semi-whining tone.

She didn't get up, "Just go away…please." She cried silently into a pillow.

He sighed, "Well, I'm coming in whether you want me to or not…" he said to himself as he bent down to the doorknob and pulled out an old fashioned bobby pin from under a small cut in the carpet.

He picked the lock and opened the door.

She heard the lock click open. She pulled a blanket out from behind her and covered herself haphazardly with it. She turned into the couch and covered her face with the pillow as she tried to stop crying.

"Sakura!" he sighed, heartbroken to see her like this. He came over to the couch and got down on his knees and leaned against the front of the couch. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, are you okay?" he cooed softly.

She tensed up in her arm when he touched her, but she relaxed a few seconds later, "He wasn't there!" she cried barely audible.

"What?" he leaned over to hear her better.

"He wasn't there!" she cried out loud.

"I'm sorry!" he said rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "Hey," he said trying to pull her back towards him. She resisted. "Sakura, come on!" he said pulling harder. She pulled away from him.

He rolled his eyes as if he was dealing with an overemotional child, but he thought it was slightly funny. He smirked and had an idea. He stopped moving and let go of her. He stood up and went over to the door, but stayed as far away as he could until only his hand could reach the door knob. He opened it as far as it would go, pushed it so that it would shut and then dashed as silently as he could behind the couch she was laying on.

She turned over suddenly and sat up, "Mori-" she started, but she saw the door was shut. She sighed heavily and flopped back down on the couch.

He knew he had the perfect opportunity; he stood up and leaned over her. He blew softly onto her face and then stopped.

She opened her eyes and gasped. She sat up like a lightning bolt, causing her head to smash into his. He fell back, momentarily blinded, and she fell back onto the couch, clutching her forehead.

"CRAP!!" he yelped as he fell back.

"Good grief!!" he moaned, lying on the ground, "Is your head made out of metal?" he groaned.

"Sorry…" she cried in slight pain. "You shouldn't…sneak up on people…like that!" she said, tears of a physical pain rising in her eyes.

She managed to get off of the couch and crawled around to the back of the couch, still clutching her forehead. "Are you…okay?" she said, shutting her eyes tightly as the sun blazed into the room from the open curtains.

He lie there, somewhat motionless, "When I am able to see properly and I can stand up on my own…remind me to hurt you!" he laughed, still in pain.

"You already have…your head felt like I was running into a brick wall without a helmet on!" she said flopping down on the floor beside him.

"I just realized something...If someone is ever holding onto you from behind…just hit 'em with the back of your head and that'll knock 'em away!" he laughed, nudging her in the side.

She hit her head lightly on his arm, "OW!" she yelped, moving her head back away from his arm. "Hah, I guess I just got my payback!" he laughed.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Sakura's head felt semi-normal, but it was pounding like the waves against jagged rocks. 

Moriyama had managed to get himself up on the couch, but Sakura had to stumble (literally) downstairs to the kitchen and got his mother to get both of them some ice and some Tylenol.

She told Yuuko shortly what had happened, as she helped her up the stairs. (She kept leaning backwards as if she was going to fall back down.) "You poor dear!" Yuuko politely laughed. "Well, I hope he isn't too much worse!" she said as the walked into the room.

"Mom, I hope you brought plenty of those pills…this girl gave me the worst headache I've ever had in my entire life!" he laughed.

"Sorry about that!" Sakura said, sitting down lightly in a chair beside him and leaning her head back as his mother placed an ice pack on her forehead.

"That feels….so wonderful…" Sakura breathed out happily.

Moriyama took the pills and drank some water out of a bottle his mother had brought up for him. He placed the ice on his eyes and part of his forehead.

"Isn't it supposed to be on your head?" Yuuko laughed at him.

"Well, I'm having a hard time seeing right now…the room looks so dark when I'm actually able to open my eyes when the sun isn't shining too much on me!" he laughed in a somewhat fake tone.

"Are you okay Li?" Yuuko said going over to him.

"Li?!?!" Sakura sat straight up, her headache seemed had momentarily disappeared.

"Mom!!" Moriiyama yelped.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot, you don't like me using your middle name!" she blushed deep red and covered her mouth.

"Oh…" Sakura said sitting back, now shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" Yuuko asked, seeing Sakura's sudden change in attitude.

"Mom, come on!" Moriiyama sighed, letting his head sink deeper into the couch.

"OH!!" she had the obvious epiphany. "Sorry! I forgot, his name was Li!" she apologized to Sakura feverishly.

"It's okay…It's no big deal." Sakura replied, standing up and putting the ice pack on her forehead.

Yuuko stood up with her and was about to help her, but Sakura held her hand out slightly from herself to signal that she was okay. "I'm fine...I just need some fresh air!" she laughed lightly.

She walked over to the large set of glass doors and opened one of them as she stepped outside.

Yuuko sat down on the couch beside her son, "How was she when you came in?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I had to pick the lock to get in, but, when I came in, she had herself covered with the blanket, just crying. She wasn't crying out loud, but I could see her back heaving. I could just tell she was just crying her heart out." He said suddenly getting somewhat depressed.

"You know you can't get involved with her." Yuuko whispered warningly. "Especially like this!" She put her hand on his arm softly.

"You think I don't know that? I can only be her friend but I can tell that she wants more than that!" he said raising his voice.

"Sshh!!" she put a finger to her lips. "I know that, but you have to make it clear to her that she can't get involved with you." She said softly.

"It's so hard though…" he sighed. His heart could have been crying if it was physically possible.

"I just want to tell her everything about-" "SAKURA!" Yuuko ran out to the balcony.

Moriiyama stood up and stumbled outside onto the balcony to help his mother.

* * *

wanna know something funny? i don't remember what happens. hahahahaha. ill have to go and read the next chapter. mwahahaha. 

i feel so powerful being the author. i have this superior knowledge that you -points- do not! bahahaha.

okay gonna stop now...i see a few of you pulling out the pitchforks. EEP!!

**_JUST REVIIIIIEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!! -screaming while running away-  
_**ShiningStarr


	8. Chapter 8

Guess what everyone? **I STARTED THE SEQUEL TO _A CCS FANFIC_ OH YEAH!!!** I've been writing stuff about bands and what not for a while now and you have no idea how many pages I've accumulated. hahaha. I estimated how many pages I'd written in total (which is over the past 3 years) and I came up with around 1000. Yes you read it right, one thousand. I spend too much time writing and not enough on school. Most likely I should be a fiction writer but I want to be a fashion designer. Weird eh? haha.

So yeah...just letting you guys know what's going on with the other story: )

And if I didn't reply to your review...it was most likely because there wasn't really anything i could say back (and i didn't have a lot of time). So if you want me to reply back, say something worth replying to and not just, "omg ur story iz lyke...UHMAZINGGG!" because those are really annoying and what do you want me to say back to that? Thanks? haha, write something intelligable and ill respond accordingly.

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS, but I own the plot. If you steal it I will pour red wine on all of your white clothing. HAH._**

p.s. turning 17 in about 13 days. YEAH MAN!!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Let It Out…

Sakura woke up a few hours later, her head was pounding miserably. She looked at her surroundings; she was back in Moriyama's bed under the covers.

The curtains had been drawn to where the sun wouldn't shine on her. She was about to sit up, but she remembered earlier. "What happened?" she whispered to herself as she brought her hand out from under the covers and to massage her forehead. "What's the last thing you remember Sakura? Come on!!" she said mentally to herself, placing the side of her balled of fist on her head.

"I was…in the...phone room…no, I was on the balcony." She said clenching her eyes shut. "I was thinking about something…but what?" she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She knew it was impossible for the answer to be on the ceiling, but it would have been convenient.

"Syaoran…" she suddenly realized. "I was thinking about Syaoran!" she flailed her hand lightly in front of her as if she was trying to explain it to someone.

"Syaoran…" she said aloud to herself. The silence seemed to worsen tenfold.

Her thoughts went back to that last day with him. She could remember the smell of the cherry blossom petals falling around them. It had been a picturesque day, but not a picturesque moment at all. She hadn't even cried when he left and to this day she had no idea why.

She sat up a little bit, but even moving made her head pound harder. She sunk back down and turned onto her side. She felt very sore for some reason."Great, now what happened to me?" she sighed as she turned back over to alleviate the pain.

"You passed out and fell onto a concrete surface!" Moriyama laughed as he shut the door.

"You're supposed to knock!" she said trying to sound annoyed.

"My room." He smiled as he walked over to her.

"Then why am I in here?" she said smirking.

"I don't know…why ARE you in here?" he said sounding as if he had had a small epiphany. "Get out of my room!!" he laughed, pulling the covers off of her.

"Hey!!" she sat up, to her dismay to retrieve the warmth of the covers, but this made her head feel like it was going to crack open.

"Hoooeee…" she moaned as she fell forward onto her stomach.

"Have you not learned not to sit up while you head is pounding immensely? Or do you just think that won't happen to you?" he laughed as he leaned over onto his stomach and lie down beside her.

"Shut up!!" she groaned as she buried her face in the covers. "So how's your head?" she mumbled into the covers to him.

"What??" he asked leaning up onto his arms.

She pulled the covers away from her face and looked at him, "I said, So how's your head?" she repeated clearly for him and let the covers cover her face again.

"Fine…I took a few aspirin and slept for about an hour." He said as a matter-of-factly.

"Uuurrgh…" she huffed heavily.

"That was attractive!" he laughed heartily.

"I wasn't trying to be!" she pulled the covers down again.

"Well, I suppose you can make up for that in other ways." He realized this was a big mistake to say right after he finished his last word.

She lifted herself up, her headache momentarily gone, "What?!" she said loudly.

"Er-!" he sat back quickly and cleared his throat. "Sorry, nothing." He looked at the floor nervously.

"Can you please leave for a little while?" she said sitting up slowly and then standing, facing the curtains on the glass doors.

"Sakura, look I said I-"

"I know…but, I want to be alone a while...and I want to take a shower." She walked around the bed to where the bathroom door was.

"Oh! Yeah, sure." He said standing up. "The towels are in the closet." He said as he opened the door and walked out. He closed the door lightly behind him.

"Dangit!!" she exhaled sharply. "Why did I have to do that?" she stomped her foot and then walked into the bathroom, feeling mad at herself.

She took the sweatshirt off to reveal her white undershirt. She looked more tan than usual, perhaps because of the increasing cheerleading practices for State that were a few months away.

She found a brush and brushed through her hair before taking everything else off and getting a towel. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on. It was so warm.

She stepped under the water and let the water pour down onto her head, soaking her hair and the rest of her. It always felt so relaxing to stand under warm water and let it stream down her body.

She washed her hair with some regular shampoo she found and then stood back under the water. She suddenly remembered that she would have to go home again. "Why do I always have to have something dreadful ahead of me…" she said sadly and turned to face the water.

The warmth sent chills down her spine, a familiar sensation that Syaoran had once given her whenever he had been near her. "Syaoran…I miss you so much…" she cried softly as she brought her clasped hands up under her chin.

She came out of the shower about 30 minutes later, feeling extremely refreshed for some reason. She decided not to worry about going home until she actually had to.

She had put her clothes back on and went at drying her hair with the towel. After a few minutes of vigorous rubbing, her hair was indeed dry, but when she saw it in the mirror, she laughed. "That is very sheik!" she laughed to herself.

This humor seemed to stay with her as she brushed her hair again. She practically bounced out of the bathroom and knocked into Moriyama.

She would have fallen backwards, had he not grabbed her arms. "Mori-…Moriyama, sorry!" she said blinking rapidly. "I guess I didn't see you!" she blushed as she smiled lightly.

"I guess you didn't!" he said as if he was trying to sound amused.

"Look Moriyama…I'm sorry about earlier." She held one arm with the opposite hand. "I just…you just-no, it wasn't you." She shook her head. "I just haven't been able to get close with guys I haven't already been close with and…you and I just…" she struggled to find the right words.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain." He gave her a small, but genuine smile.

"I feel that I have to though." She looked down at the floor, feeling guilty.

"But you don't Sakura!" he said lifting her head up with his hand on the side of her face so that he could look her square in the eye.

For some odd reason, Sakura could swear she was looking into Syaoran's eyes, except that they were blue. She blinked and took a breath in.

He was very handsome, she couldn't say he wasn't or she'd be flat out lying.

Moriyama felt as though he was being pushed to her, but he knew it wasn't right. His mind was telling his hand to drop away from her soft, beautiful face, but it didn't want to. It seemed to be doing the opposite.

He was pulling her towards him…Her eyes were closing…His head was leaning to the side…They could feel each the others' breath on their faces.

His mind was screaming against it, but his heart couldn't bear this cruel, tormenting pain that was raging inside of it.

She felt him pulling her towards him and her eyes were closing. She knew she should never have even allowed herself into this situation, but he just seemed to have the effect Syaoran had on her.

She could feel his breath on her cheeks; it was so sweet and warm. She could sense his lips mere centimeters away from hers.

(A/N: **Guys, don't shoot me for this. You won't get the next chapters if you do, haha**)

They both went into ecstasy from the moment their lips connected. This was something she hadn't felt in years and he had been longing for ever since the moment he had even perhaps seen her.

Her arms went around him, he was so warm. His arms found their way down onto her back and they slid down to the small curve in her back.

Their hearts and minds were both racing as they kissed each other.

Sakura could feel in her heart how wrong this was, that she was kissing another man, but the feeling in her head and stomach surpassed that guilt of her heart. Something was reminding her of Syaoran in the back of her head, but she tried not to acknowledge it.

His hand had found its way under her sweatshirt onto her bare skin on her back. She felt a surge of desire, but she had to drive it away, she could never do that with him.

The thought of Syaoran crept back into her mind again and this time, she did react, but not how she thought she would. Silent tears began to stream down her tan skin.

She sobbed inside of herself and tried to cover it up with a deep breath.

"Sakura…" he managed to get out, "What're we…doing?" he breathed heavily as he pulled a little bit away from her. He saw the tears on her face. "How long were you crying?" he embraced her tightly as she tried to wipe the tears away to keep him from noticing.

She couldn't answer; she was trying too hard not to let it all come out. "I'm so sorry!!" she cried out as the tears began to come out again.

"Sakura, this was my fault! You shouldn't think of apologizing, I am the one who should be apologizing!" he held her close to him as if someone was trying to take her away.

He felt himself crying. He blinked the tears in his eyes away hard and then wiped them off with the back of his sleeve. He put his arm back around her and began to rock her back and forth slowly.

* * *

The rest of that day went slow, yet fast for the both of them. Sakura felt that she had cried more than her soul out. She had cried for everything wrong she had ever known. She cried for what she had just done, for Syaoran, for her family, for her friends, for Moriiyama, and she cried out all the tears that had been bursting to come out since Syaoran had left.

Moriiyama had moved her back onto his bed and put the covers over her. He made to leave, but she grabbed his hand and pleaded for him to stay.

He knew he should have left so nothing like that would happen again, but at the same time if he left he knew he would be abandoning her.

He lay back behind her and put his arms around her. She turned over suddenly and buried her head into his chest.

His heart felt like it had been dropped off of a cliff at that moment. He couldn't bear to see her like this, knowing just what could comfort her.

She fell asleep in his arms after crying a few more tears.

He soon fell asleep to the sound of her breathing and the last thing he saw was the pink sky outside and the sun casting its brilliantly orange light over the Earth.

* * *

Yeah I know some of you are most likely fuming at me for what I wrote but you know what??? That's how I wrote it. Yeah it's just a **tad** cliche but I _am_ cliche. Even saying I'm cliche is cliche, know what I'm saying? So yes...dislike me strongly if you will, but please don't stop reading JUST because of this. That would be a little mean, ya know? Plus you'll miss everything else after this that happens, hehehehe.

Again...I have no clue what happens after this -sigh- I just wrote this way too long ago to remember it, hahaha.

For those of you who read **A CCS Fanfic**, would you rather wait for me to write a lot more (i only have 1 1/2 chapters as of now) or just have me post what i've written? keep in mind that if i do that i won't have ANYTHING else to post and i don't want to start it and then keep you guys waiting around for more for a long time. ultimately its your choice.

be cool, ROCK THE VOTE. haha.

ShiningStarr  
**_p.s. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**1.** I realize pretty much none of you like the fact that Sakura kissed another guy, but it's a story. I have to have conflict to make a story feasible. Please keep that in mind.  
**2.** I think I got maybe 5 reviews? What, did all of you suddenly CROAK?!? What's happening here?!?!?!?  
**3.** Sorry I haven't updated in forever, school has been over for about two weeks but I've been working!!.  
**4.** **_DISCLAIMER: I only own this plot - not the actual Card Captors. I'd be rich if I did, neh?_**

* * *

Chapter 9: Afterthoughts of a Mistake 

Moriyama woke up long before Sakura, but it was about 7 when he had. They had fallen asleep and woken up in the same position, and because of that, his arm had been underneath her the whole night. "Great...my arm's asleep." He mumbled as he carefully slid his arm out from under her, so as not to wake her.

He wiggled his arm around as he slipped quietly out the door and downstairs into the kitchen.

"Well, you two fell asleep early," Yuuko's voice came to him as he entered the kitchen, thinking he was alone.

He was slightly startled, but regained his stature quickly. "How do you even know when we- err, I fell asleep?"

She went about to fixing him a bowl of cereal. She set it in front of him and sat down, "I came into your room at around six. What were you even doing?" she asked accusingly.

"Wha-? What do you mean by that?" he sputtered with a mouthful of cereal. He chewed it hard and swallowed.

"Li, what were you doing with her?" she repeated.

"Don't use my name like that!" he said sharply. "I was just comforting her." He said harshly.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Yuuko stood up and glared down at him.

"Sorry!" he said quickly. "But like I said, I was just there for her." He continued eating his cereal.

She sat down hard and continued to look at him with those same hard eyes. "Why did she need comforting in the first place?" she smirked mischievously and she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know." He lied, looking down at his cereal.

"You are a terrible liar." She laughed at him.

"Better than being a good one…" he sighed.

"Just tell me what happened!" she prodded him for information.

"I-…we sort of-…" his mouth was forming words, but none were coming out. She stared at him hard; he couldn't even look up at her when she did this. "We sort of…kissed." He said drawing back on the stool a little bit.

She exploded, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?? YOU KNOW SHE'S WAITING FOR _SYAORAN_ TO COME BACK!! YOU CAN'T JUST STEP IN AND TAKE HIS PLACE!!!" she screamed.

"Be quiet!!" he hissed. "I don't want her hearing you!" he said sounding hoarse.

"SHE MIGHT AS WELL!! SHE'LL HAVE TO HEAR IT SOONER OR LATER!!" she said as an ending argument and stormed out of the room.

He slammed his fist down onto the table as he glowered at the wall. He would have loved to see the wall melt, just so he could feel like he could control something.

He slammed his other fist down and stood up. He put his bowl into the sink and walked back upstairs to his room.

When he opened the door, he had forgotten that she was asleep, but soon realized again that she was.

Just the sight of her made him calm down. He wanted to be with her so badly, but under these circumstances, it was impossible, for her at least.

His eyes wandered outside past the curtains; everywhere seemed to be buzzing with the air of happiness, though it seemed to elude him.

He felt a pang of sadness as his gaze lowered to the floor. He ran his hands halfway through his hair and then let them drop to his sides. He felt a little bit tired, so he decided to lie back down to see if he could get anymore sleep. He put his left arm under his pillow and his right arm back around her.

He had been lying there for a few minutes when he realized he was cold. He lifted himself up off of the bed and pulled the covers over himself. "You're so beautiful…" he thought to himself as he gazed at the peaceful, sleeping Sakura.

He lay back down and pulled the covers further up than where they were. He resumed his previous position and soon fell asleep to the sound of her breathing again.

He woke up again about two hours later, he found out as he looked at his alarm clock behind him. He turned back around and scooted closer to her. She was as warm as a heated blanket.

She seemed to arouse a little bit; he pretended to be asleep. She stretched her legs out and then turned on her back. She felt his arm fall onto her stomach.

She looked at where his arm was and then at him. She smiled whole-heartedly and then turned to face him. She blew softly onto his forehead and smiled.

He pretended to wake up, feeling somewhat groggy. "Whatime isit?" he yawned.

She giggled at his childish behavior. "It's about 9." She smiled. "Wait…today is Sunday...shoot." she sighed/huffed. "Oh well…it had to come sometime." She faked a smile, though it fooled no one.

"Sakura, I know you will probably say no…but on the slight chance you might say yes, I'll ask you." He decided aloud. "Do you want me to go in with you when I take you back?" he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you, but no." she smiled sadly. "I will be in so much trouble…I don't want you to get involved…anymore than you already are that is." She moved up to him and rested her head on his arm.

"Do you realize how involved I actually am in this?" he asked, not quite sure if she did.

"Maybe I don't…" her voice sounded vague and distant.

"Well, let me help you." He said trying to be nice about it. "You have someone you're basically betrothed to-"

"Syaoran and I aren't betrothed!" she sat up quickly and looked at him, somewhat surprised.

"I didn't say you _were_ I said you are _basically_ betrothed to him. Now please let me finish." He sat up as well. "Your father told you to be back earlier than you were out, you were with me that whole time, when your brother and friend came looking for you, you saw me, and asked me for a ride somewhere, to which I willingly obliged. You came home with me to my house, spent two nights, one of which we slept in the same bed, though nothing happened. And then there's last night…" he didn't need to finish for her to understand he was basically the reason all this had happened.

"Moriyama I'm so sorry…" she cried as her voice broke softly. Her head fell into her hands and she was sobbing, but wasn't crying.

"Hey, I'm the one who gave you a ride and let you into my house and made…other things happen..." he said awkwardly.

"Yes, but-" she started, looking up at him.

"But nothing, just stop talking about it." He waved it off.

"So, is there anything you want to do today?" he said trying to change the subject.

"There's something I _don't _want to do…" she said dryly.

"I know that! But what I asked was what you _wanted _to do." He laughed shortly.

"I don't suppose you could take me for that lunch could you?" she looked over at him with a small and hopeful smile on her face. "Well…seeing as how I was supposed to yesterday…yes!" he smiled.

"Whatever!! I just want to go somewhere!" she laughed as she rubbed her fingers over her eyes once.

"Well, you didn't bring much to wear now did you?" he said sarcastically as he stood up.

"Nope." She stated quite simply. "But no one has really seen me in what I wore. I suppose it's fashionable to wear this…" she laughed.

"Well, you go put your stuff on in there," he motioned to the bathroom, "And I'll put something on out here." He opened his closet door.

"Knock when you're done I guess." She said as she grabbed her kosode off the back of the door.

He nodded and went about picking something out to wear.

She locked the door and looked at herself in the mirror. "Sakura, you are such an idiot. After how badly you felt last night and now you're basically going on a date with him." She shook her head at herself.

She pulled the sweater off and brushed her hair. She carefully put her kosode on and tied it. She looked at in the mirror and straightened it in a few places.

A clear knock came into the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute!" she said sounding happy. She hadn't meant it to sound like that, it just had.

She came out a few minutes later after looking at herself again in the mirror, "Ready." She smiled.

"Okay, let's go then!" he said walking to the door. She followed him downstairs and out to their garage.

"Here you go!" he had opened the door for her. "Thank you!" she laughed as she sat down. He waited until she had made sure nothing was in the way of the door shutting and he shut it.

He went around and got in on his side. "So, anyplace in particular you'd like to go?" he asked as he pressed a button on his dashboard, the garage door came up.

"Um…not really. I don't eat out too much." She admitted as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Perfect, I know just the place to take you!" he smirked as he turned left out of the semi-long driveway.

Sakura felt how powerful the car was; she hadn't noticed it the first time she was in the car because she had been too distressed to notice. "So…did your mom buy you this car?" she asked feeling the leather on the door.

"No, I actually won it in a competition a few years back. My mom didn't want me to have it really, but I won her out in the end." He laughed. "She thought I would kill myself in this car, but I haven't had a single wreck."

"Impressive." She said semi-interested.

"You're not much for cars are you?" he noticed her bored look.

"Nope." She admitted, smiling.

"Well, how about some music?" he handed her a CD case and unzipped it.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she looked through the CD's. "You have some good ones!" she said as she flipped through his R & B section. She came to some more alternative music. "You like everything don't you?" she said as she handed him a the Postal Service CD.

"Pretty much. I miss the older days though, the 90's had better music." He laughed as he pushed it into the CD drive.

She was soon singing to the "Such Great Heights" song and was head-banging a little bit.

"You have such a beautiful voice!" he said astonished.

"Oh!" she turned pink, "Thanks!" she said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious!" he said looking at her for a moment. "You have a really good voice!" he sounded amazed that she thought otherwise. "However, I wouldn't have picked you for this type of music!" he laughed.

"Well…people change…I've done it more in some areas of my life than others." She gave a small smile.

"That's the truth." He laughed. She looked at him, slightly offended. "No no no, I meant that yeah, people change." He explained to her quickly.

"Oh...yeah." she agreed. She leaned her head on her hand, which was propped up on the door. The CD rolled on, but he changed it back to "Such Great Heights" in the middle of another song.

She hummed the song and occasionally sang a few words, but she began to listen to the words more. They meant something to her this time. She had never really listened to the words before when she had heard it or sang it to herself, but this time she felt them.

"Here we are." He said turning off the engine.

She noticed that he had parked in a space next to a cool, retro looking restaurant.

The next few minutes seemed like a blur as he led her into the restaurant and they got a table at a booth in the back. It seemed a bit more secluded from the chaos surrounding them.

"So what would you like?" he asked handing her a menu.

She opened it and scanned it, "Um…I think a…" she trailed off.

He noticed she had her eyes locked on someone or something in the restaurant.

"See someone you know?" he asked trying to follow her gaze.

"Yeah…" she said breathlessly. The man she was looking at made eye contact with her, "Yukito…"

* * *

squeeeee i loooove yukitooo. haha. he is so adorable and i love his voice purrs  
ahem okay sorry about that. momentary brain lapse, heh.

anyways...im seriously considering changing the way I've headed with the story. I have a few chapters written ahead and I think I'm going to head in another direction. I switched my idea while in the middle or writing this story and now that I think about it it makes everything seem a little wrong to me...so i think im going to change it. obviously i wont tell you what im changing it TO because that would give everything away!! haha.

and now i'll actually have something to write about again! YEEAAAHHH. i mean seriously...i've been writing SOOO Much and i've finished most of my stories (none of which are posted) for a quizilla account i haven't done anything with.but yeah hopefully ill get that up and running in the next few weeks. if you want to look me up on quizilla, my account name is ShiningStarr. (i think...hahaha)

so anyways...i hope you guys are liking the story and sorry if i didn't respond to your review, school was a MOTHER. ugh. anyways, ill be able to respond now so feel free to ask questions and make comments or point out grammatical errors. haha.

oh and...**_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, pleeeeease!!!!_**  
ShiningStarr


End file.
